Love at first sight
by 1223334
Summary: Shizuru is forced by her mother to attend a party that is being hosted by one of the most wealthiest family the Kugas. Natsuki also in the same situation was forced to attend. What will happen when they meet?..
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, here is a chapter one of my story. I hope you people like and give me some reviews back. Without further due I give you ….

* * *

**Chapter 1: Invitation **

The sky was a deep color of blue with almost little grey covering it. The birds were chirping happily and the sun was out on its best. Bright light emitting from the sun giving light to everything and everywhere.

Everywhere but inside the Fujino's house.

Well it would be called a house at the least. It was so big that you can overlook the city and the forest just by looking down from the balcony. It was so vast that it could be called a mansion. It _was_ a mansion to many.

The mansion was not only big but also very beautiful. Flowers of all different colors were constantly covering the house giving it a very refreshing look.

On the side of the driveway a blue and red convertible car could be seen. It was absolutely stunning. The cars were basically shining from the sun's reflection. They were indeed the new version of cars and indeed very expensive but not for the Fujinos.

The Fujinos were a very wealthy family. They were known almost everywhere. Their company is one of the major leading corporations around the world. They were very rich as you could see.

Everything seems to be fair and well but inside the Fujino's house.

"Mother I don't want to go to another one of these dull parties." A very beautiful brunette said.

"Shizuru, you have to go." argues the mother.

"Why so those annoying men could ogle at me and ask me to dance when they know very well that I do not like them"

"Shizuru you are going and that's it. Or do you want your father to become upset again."

Shizuru thought about this for a moment. Sure she didn't want her father to become upset but … she also didn't want those filthy men making a move on her.

But maybe she could tolerate it for just this day.

"Fine but don't expect me to jump for joy when we get there."

"Thank you sweetie" the older woman mutters as she gets up and hugs her daughter very tight.

Shizuru breaking the tight embrace her mother has locked her into asks.

"What's so special about this party anyway?"

"Their all the same to me always having to try impress so that daddy can form an alliance with them"

"Exactly but this time its different were not just impressing anyone"

"Their all rich what's the difference?"

"This people are not only rich but one of the top leading corporations in the world. They have business all over the world and are extremely wealthy even wealthier than us."

The last 3 words that her mother said surprises Shizuru but kept her composure calm as usual.

This fascinates the brunette because for her mother to say someone else is richer than them has to be a first. They were one of the wealthiest people in Japan so to be able to beat them then that someone must be filthy rich like hell.

"That's a first, may I know whose party were attending to?" asked Shizuru.

"It's the Kuga's"

Her mother continues on by saying.

"I heard that the Kuga's have a daughter about your age maybe a year younger or so. I want you to go and befriend her" simply states her mother.

This causes the brunette to grimace.

"Mother no I don't want to. Why do I need another silly girl to admire me?"

Shizuru is one of the most beautiful girls in Japan. She has suitors all over coming from wealthy backgrounds asking for her hand, men and women.

At school she was treated like royalty, girls everywhere wanting to become her friend. Wanting to be everywhere she was just to get a fraction of her spot light. They even made a fan club just for her. She's not saying she doesn't appreciate the attention but enough is enough.

Sometimes they just get too obsessive… the Tomoe incident still fresh from her mind.

"You will do as I say Shizuru" her mother says in a commanding voice. She gets up and heads to the door.

"I expect you to be down and ready in half an hour"

The older woman disappears out the door.

* * *

In another mansion a similar talk is taking place.

"I don't want to go grandma please" the cobalt haired beauty begs.

"Natsuki we talk about this already you are going whether you like it or not"

Argues the cobalt haired's grandma.

"But why do I need to be there? I'm not going to be doing anything anyway like always."

"Natsuki you are a Kuga which means you are a very important part of the party."

"But its boring all I do is pretend to like those who are always ogling at me and pretend to listen to whatever the hell their always babbling about." complains the blue haired beauty.

"Natsuki I am getting too old pretty soon you have to start taking over the business for me so you have to get used to dealing with this kind of people."

"OHHHHHH" the girl murmurs loudly.

"Natsuki I know you won't let your _mother_ and I down." Her grandma says simply.

Natsuki stiffens at the mention of her mother, her mother that she dearly loves.

Her mother that past away 2 years ago, leaving her in the care of her grandma.

"I will meet you down stairs Natsuki in 10 minutes okay? Don't be late like the last time" says her grandma as she exits the door.

"Yeah, whatever"

* * *

Both girls hurrying to get ready for the party, oblivious to the fact that it will change their lives forever.

Some say it was fate, others say it was destiny but _they _say it was meant to be.

* * *

TBC

There you have it. I hope you enjoyed that. Please review it so I will know if you like the story so far and I can continue it.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, here is chapter 2 please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Eyes **

"Lady Shizuru we've arrived" said the driver as he opens the door to the limousine.

"Thank you" said the beautiful brunette walking out.

As the Fujino family makes their way inside the Kuga mansion, many heads were turned to the chocolate haired beauty as she gracefully walks side by side her parents.

"I hope you know what your priorities are Shizuru" whispers her mother who is on the left side of her.

This causes the girl to grimace but quickly covers it up with her usual calm mask.

"I do mother of mine, but may I remind you that I will _only_ befriend her that's as far as I go." whispers the brown beauty.

"Then befriend her well my daughter." says the mother simply.

* * *

Inside the mansion was absolutely beautiful. The mansion was very large. Indeed the Kuga's were far richer than the Fujinos. The ballroom was even more stunning. It was filled with lots of pretty decorations and swarmed with lots of wealthy families.

"May I please have the pleasure of this dance?" asks a handsome young man.

Mr. and Mrs. Fujino both give their daughter a look. A look that can only mean 'you better accept the dance or else…'

Shizuru gives an unnoticeable sight.

"Yes, you may" answers Shizuru in the most dullest tone she could perfect.

The man pretends he didn't hear this or just chose to ignore it but either way he still led her to the dance floor and started to dance with her.

Pretty soon the brunette haired beauty was passed around like a bouncy ball.

Many have chosen to cut in their dance as they too wanted a turn to dance with the brown haired.

I mean who wouldn't want to dance with her? The brunette was absolutely beautiful. She wore a red dress that showed off all her right curves that she possessed. She was just so striking that the people all around her could not help but swoon and ogle at her.

_Bang… bang… _a loud thud was heard.

"Everyone please be quite as her majesty enters" says a young man.

Everyone stops dancing and chatting to give their full attention to the host of the party.

'Thank god' thinks the brunette.

Everyone looks up to the flight of stairs.

"Introducing her majesty Caroline Kuga" says the young man loudly.

Walking down the stairs gracefully was a woman in her older adult hood but looked 10 years younger. She stops as she reaches the end of the stairs.

"Thank you all for coming to our party, I hope you all enjoy yourself and hopefully I will get the chance to talk to all of you tonight" says her majesty.

"But for now I would like to introduce you to my grand daughter Kuga Natsuki future heir to the Kuga corporation and all that I posses"

A raven haired girl walks down the stairs. The crowd stops dead in their tracks. The cobalt haired was absolutely stunning. She is wearing a black dress that looked so magnificent on her body that little was left to the imagination. Her skin glistening in the light made it more lushes than it already is. Midnight tresses sliding side to side as she makes her way down gracefully.

The people all around her started to clap and cheer. They could not help but swoon at her; she was in deed one of the most beautiful girls that they've ever laid eyes on.

'Not again' thinks the raven haired beauty dryly.

The brunette stops dead on her spot. Her eyes never leaving the raven haired beauty as she walks slowly down the stairs.

'GOD, she's absolutely gorgeous' thinks the brunette as never in her life has she seen anyone so stunning before and doubts that she ever will again.

She clutches her chest.

'What is this feeling I'm getting inside of me? Why can't I look away from this beautiful angel?' wonders the brown haired beauty.

Feeling someone staring at her intensely the raven haired girl scans the swooning crowd. As she finds whom the intense staring belongs to she freezes.

She looks straight at the brown haired beauty.

'OMG she's… beautiful so… so beautiful' thinks the raven haired.

Realising that she's staring far too long at this stunning girl she tries to look away but to her surprise she couldn't. 'Why?' she wonders as her heart speeds up.

"Natsuki... Natsuki?"

Breaking out of her daze she looks at her grandma.

"Y-ess, Gran?"

"Enjoy yourself tonight Natsuki and please try to dance with at least a couple of people" says her majesty pleadingly.

"Fine, but just a few"

The rest of the night the raven and the brunette haired girls danced with several different men that were basically drooling at them but they didn't seem to notice this, how could they? when most of the time their eyes were on each other.

Both girls giving each other secret glance here and there all throughout the night as they dance away.

* * *

Looks like the brunette's priorities seems to change...

TBC

Thank you for reading I hope you liked it. My exams are coming soon so I might not be able to update for a while… but maybe if I get enough reviews telling me to continue then I might write sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, here is another chapter of my story. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Think **

The night was young and the moon was full and bright. The party was coming along nicely. Dancing could be seen everywhere, laughter could be heard and smiles were practically plastered on everyone's face.

A raven haired beauty slowly walks over to the oak tables where plenty of delicious foods were placed. She grabs a glass of punch and slowly drinks it.

'_Lemon yuck'_ Natsuki quickly pulls it away from her mouth and onto the table.

She hastily walks outside away from the party and disappears through the door.

"I am quit tired, please excuse me for a moment while I rest kind sir" the oak haired beauty says to the gentlemen in front of her as she realises that _her_ raven haired beauty was now no where in sight.

'Now, now where are you?' wonders Shizuru as she walks around the ballroom looking for something.

A flash of raven hair could be seen disappearing outside the ballroom. 'Gotcha!' the brunette happily thought as she hurriedly makes her way out.

* * *

"Ha, few … it sure is good to get some fresh air." says the raven haired out loud to no one in particular.

Natsuki makes her way to the garage where she finds an expensive black bike. Near the bike a black leather suit is laid. Natsuki quickly looks around dangling her head from side to side. 'Clear' she thought as she quickly shreds her dress and puts on the leather biking suit.

'_And now its time to leave this lame ass party'_ a wide grin took place on her face.

Just when she was about to get on the bike a Kyoto accent filled the air.

"Ara, May I know where a beautiful lady like you is going on night like this?" a slender frame wearing a red dress questions the figure who has their back turned.

A moment of silence past between the two

'_Shit, shit shit!_' thought the raven haired as she fiddles with the hem of her leather suit. _'Umm... come on think brain…think!'_

"Uh...um...Ice…to get some Ice..." the raven haired heiress said

'_WTF!... ICE? Stupid brain!!' _

"Ara... Ice?" a teasing voice asked.

"Uhhh, yeah… we ran out." Said the cobalt haired girl with her back still turned.

There was no way in hell that she is going to turn around so that this girl could have the pleasure of seeing her all flushed.

The brunette smirks. She founds this very entertaining. Who knew that the majesty's granddaughter was so fun to play with not to mention, drop dead gorgeous on a leather biking suit.

"Ara…Pardon me but I'm curious why would the majesty send her own granddaughter when she clearly has enough servants to command instead of you?"

'_Fuck, she knows who I am!'_ '_Come on Natsuki think, think, think…!_'

"Err… their all busy?" she mumbles. _'Omg is that the best I can come up with!'_

The cobalt haired curses herself for her lame excuses. She verbally assaulted her brain for making a fool of herself and killing the chances of her escaping this lame ass party that she was stuck in.

Another silence took place.

"Ara…well then if you would excuse me, I would like to pay the majesty a visit to see if she needs any help since she seems to be extremely buuusy" the brunette choice to lengthen the last word to exaggerate her point.

Shizuru pretends to walk back.

'_Wha-_

Hearing the foot steps the raven haired heiress started to panic. She did not want to get caught trying to leave the party again. She knew if she did she would receive another one of those long, boring lectures from her grandma.

"STO-P! WA-WAAIT!"

The oak haired beauty smirks. She now finds this girl more amusing than anything. She was so gullible.

"Sto-

She couldn't finish her sentence. As soon as she turned around her eyes opened up wide and her mouth formed an 'o' .It was_**her**_**…**

"Ara… ye-

Before the brunette could finish her word the cobalt haired spoke up.

"I-Its you…"

"Yep, it's me"

Shizuru smiles an evil smile. Natsuki has only met this girl minutes ago but she got the feeling that the smile could only mean some serious teasing…for her.

"Ara…so you're the** one** who's been staring at me" said the brunette in a teasing voice.

A blush quickly emerges on Natsuki's face.

"N-O! I-I wasn't staring at you! Why would I?" stammers the cobalt haired.

Shizuru fakes a sob. Indeed she was a very good actress.

"A-are you implying that I'm too ugly to look at...fufufu"

'_Oh, shit… I made her cry...Can't stand girls crying'_

The raven haired was lost for words. How could she make this beautiful girl cry, she didn't mean it to come out like that but it just did.

"I-I never said that!"

"You're not ugly…actually to be honest I've never seen anyone so beau-

Natsuki quickly stops abruptly as she realises what she had almost said.

The brunette also realising what Natsuki meant, smirks.

"So… what?"

Another blush appears on Natsuki's face this time so much redder than the one before. She turns around so that the brunette could not see her.

"N-no-thing just that you're not ugly…"

"Shizuru"

"Huh?" the raven haired turns back again so she was facing the brunette.

Walking closer to the raven haired beauty she holds up her hand.

"My name is Fujino Shizuru"

Taking the offered hand Natsuki also responds back.

"Natsuki"

"Kuga Natsuki"

Hands wrapping with each other so warm, so soft.

A warm jolt quickly spreads through each of their bodies.

Both girls surprised from their bodies reaction.

Their hearts beating fast as they both stare deep within each others eyes.

* * *

"Ahem, ahem"

Hearing the coughing both girls quickly let go of each others hand to face the person that has just interrupted them.

Both girls' faces were covered in a bright red blush.

'O, oh' they both thought in unison.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, here is another update sorry for the delay and the long wait.

**Chapter 4: Long Night **

'O, oh' they both thought in unison.

The butler quickly glanced at the brunette beauty and then back at the raven haired. They were quick to pull their hands apart from each other but not quick enough for the butler's prying eyes to not notice.

The butler kept this in mind. The raven haired did not let much people touch her nor get close to but that same rule doesn't seem to apply for brunette.

"Pardon my interruptions ladies but her majesty wishes to speak with Lady Natsuki" said the butler while bowing down.

The raven haired nodded in return.

"I understand, would you please tell Gran that I'll be there shortly." said the raven haired softly.

"Certainly my lady" the butler turned to leave but stopped suddenly and faced the two girls once again.

"Sorry for my interruption again, but before I forget her majesty wanted me to remind you not to flee the party again Miss Natsuki and that in trying to do so, would just prove to be an unsuccessful attempt since she has ordered all doors and gates to be locked and made sure that there was no possible way for you to escape."declared the butler.

After processing the butlers words the raven haired crosses her arms."Hmph!"

"Well all her work has been for nothing then, since I wasn't even planning to leave the party" lied the raven haired.

A Kyoto accent was soon heard.

"Ara, Ara… are you sure about that Natsuki because your clothes tell us a different story." teased the brunette with a wide grin.

Looking down the raven haired beauty realises what the brunette had meant and in turn blushes a dark crimson colour. How could she forget that she was still wearing her biking suit?!

"I-I…well...uh...oh Sh-ut up Shizuru you were meant to be on my side!" shouts the raven haired while crossing her arms once again and pouting.

"Gomenasai, Natsuki I couldn't help it" said the brunette while trying to suppress a giggle but unfortunately she was failing miserably.

How could she not when Natsuki is so easy and fun to tease. Not to mention so cute when she blushes.

Natsuki glares daggers at the brunette.

"Right your so _sorry _when you can't even stop laughing at me" she said sardonically.

Getting a hold of herself the brunette looks at the raven haired girl.

"I am really sorry Natsuki but your just so fun to tease and so cute when you blush!" says the smiling brunette.

The raven haired then blushes once again.

"That doesn't give you the right t- hey! I'm not cute!"

The brunette giggles. "Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes! Natsuki is cute like a stuff toy!" teases the brunette.

"I'm not a stuff toy!" responds the raven haired while trying to fight off her blush.

"Okay… but Natsuki is cute"

"No! Stop saying that!"

"What? You mean cute?"

"Yes! Stop it!"

The brunette smirks dangerously. "Natsuki is cute, cute, cute, _cute_!"

"I AM NOT CUTE!" yells the raven haired beauty.

"Fine I agree Natsuki's not cute-"

"Thank you" replies Natsuki thinking she has won the battle.

But that was far from it.

"-Natsuki is not **only **cute but also pretty and sexy and beautiful and hot and stunning an-

The brunette was suddenly interrupted by a loud cough.

"Ahem, Ahem!" coughed the butler loudly as if stating 'Hey I'm still here you know!'

Both girls stared at the butler remembering once again that they were not alone.

"Pardon me, but what is your name miss?" questions the butler while turning to face the brunette.

"Shizuru" answers the brunette a little annoyed by being interrupted.

"Miss Shizuru it's a pleasure to meet you" says the butler while bowing down.

The butler then looks at the brunette with a business like face as if stating "I'm going to end this once and for all".

"Forgive me for my rudeness Lady Shizuru but I think we all get the point that Lady Natsuki is **drop dead gorgeous** and all the other words you have stated earlier." says the butler boldly.

The raven haired was stunned by this and a bright red blush soon emerged from her pretty face. On the other hand, the brunette seemed to be unaffected.

"Oh yeah that too" responds the brunette with a smirk.

The butler then turns to the raven haired.

"And to you Lady Natsuki, I hate to break it to you but Miss Shizuru is right you are _cute _and there is nothing you can do about it."

The raven haired opened her mouth to deny the claim but closed it once again, deciding it was best to just ignore the comment and to just settle with a pout.

"Now that the argument is finally settled would you ladies follow me inside the party? We mustn't let her majesty wait any longer."

Without waiting for a reply the butler then disappeared through the doors.

A moment of silence took place.

"Ara … Natsuki is it just me or is all your servants so…" the brunette fights for the right word. "Expressive?"

The raven haired heiress sighs. "I guess"

"Anyways I have to go change, wait here Shizuru"

A twinkle flashes through Shizuru's eyes.

"Mou, Natsuki I noticed your dress has a lot of laces and straps… do you need someone to help you out?" says the brunette slyly.

"If it's from you Shizuru, then **no** thank you." bluntly states ther raven haired.

"Mou, Natsuki is so mean" pouts the brunette.

Both beautiful girls again enter the party and as usual all eyes fell onto them. Natsuki is once again wearing her black sexy dress and Shizuru still with the same red dress but just as stunning as Natsuki's.

A crowd soon gathered around the two pretty girls.

"Looks like it's going to be a long night" whispers the brunette to the raven haired beauty.

* * *

Little did they both know that a _long night_ would just be an understatement to what the night can trully bring.

* * *

TBC

Hope you liked it. tell me what you think.

Please review !


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait I was on vacation but without further a due here is another update. Please review at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 5: It has to be done **

Finally the crowd lessened and the two beautiful girls were once again able to breathe.

'_Note: next time use the back door'_ thought the raven haired dryly as flashes of her and Shizuru being suffocated by a swarm of swooning fans and admires lingered in her mind.

She abruptly comes out of it as she hears a certain butler speaking out to her.

"Lady Natsuki, her majesty is waiting for you in the lobby, please follow." states the butler politely.

Hearing this the raven hair sighs, she turns to her oak haired companion and gives her an apologetic smile as if saying 'this won't take long' and slowly turns back to the waiting butler.

The raven haired gives him a small nod of affirmation. "Lead the way"

* * *

As soon as the raven haired was out of the brunette's vision she sighs and steadily walks back to her assigned table. 

She then sits on the antique chair and looked out the window.

The stars shown brightly outside and the sky is almost fully peach black.

She some how felt lonely…

'_What?_' She thought.

Why is she feeling this way? Why is she feeling so sad all of a sudden? Her heart it feels like it's aching...

_'Aching for what?'_ she thought.

Aching for….

Aching for…for…

What was she aching for?

Her trains of thoughts were suddenly broken by a hand on her shoulder, catching her off guard and causing her to jump in surprise.

"It's only me darling"

Turning around she saw a woman that look fairly similar to her but much older and had sapphire eyes, she quickly recognises the latter and just as quick put up her mask.

"Mother" says the brunette beauty acknowledging her mother's presence.

The woman pulls a chair next to her daughter and sits gracefully on it. There is no questioning where the oak haired beauty gets her air of grace from.

"So how is the befriending going sweetheart?" asks the woman getting straight to the point.

"Oh mother, mother always straight to the point I see"

"You should know that by now Shizuru, I don't like to beat around the bush" retorts the older woman.

"How could I forget mother?" replies the brunette with a tint of bitterness.

Composing herself once more the young brunette then takes a deep breath and made sure her mask was intact not showing any loose emotions.

"It is going well mother" the brunette beauty says nonchalantly

"Very good Shizuru, keep it up"

The brunette then stares at her mother not sure if she should tell her more but…

"Mother …" the brunette says hesitantly. "I am not befriending her so that father can form alliance with them but…I… I kind of want to be…" she pauses. _What did she want to be with Natsuki?_

"**Real **friends with her." _Is that all?_

Her mother blinked a couple of times taking in what her daughter had just said. She was a little surprised by this. Growing up Shizuru had never been the one to want to keep Friendships nor wanted to have any. She always said that people only wanted and claimed to be her friend so that they too can share her spotlight.

Her mother stared at her daughter for a couple of minute or so then nods her head.

"As long as you keep to you're priorities Shizuru"

* * *

The butler knocked on the door. 

"Majesty Lady Natsuki is here to see you"

"Come in" stated the voice from inside the room.

Opening the door the butler walked inside followed by the raven haired beauty.

"Thank you Mitch, you may now leave"

Mitch, the butler nodded and bowed down. Looking closely you would never have guessed that he was over fifty years of age, only the strips of grey hair on his head could hint to that. Overall he aged pretty well.

"As you wish your majesty"

The butler walked out of the room and disappeared outside. There was a small click heard as the door closed.

"Gran, you wanted to see me?"

The older woman turned to face her grand daughter and nodded.

"What for?" questions the raven haired.

"Natsuki how was the party?" asks the older woman ignoring the raven haired's question.

The raven haired noticed this but still answered the question given.

"It is fine Gran, now what did you want?"

The older woman then looks her grand daughter in the eye for some time; she takes a deep breath in then slowly out.

'_This is going to be harder than I thought'_ thought her majesty. She knew pretty well how her granddaughter would react to what she was about to say and knowing that she felt more hesitant than before. But it has to be done.

"Natsuki … you know I love you and care for you deeply right?"

"Yes…I know Gran, why are you telling me this now?" says the raven haired getting suspicious.

"Natsuki you are the heir to the Kuga throne therefore I must insure the future of the Kuga corp. is in good hands… do you understand me?"

The raven hair nods her head.

"Yes, I understand Gran; like I said before I will do my best when my time comes to take over for you"

"I know Natsuki, I know and I bet you'll do great." her majesty answers back with a small smile.

"Then what's this about Gran?"

The older woman breaks their eye contact and faces out the window.

"Natsuki…

She then faces the raven haired once again and looks her granddaughter directly in the eye with an air of command.

It has to be done.

-

"Natsuki you are to announce a fiancé before the end of the party."

* * *

TBC 

Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Tell me what you think and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry for the late update, things has just been hectic lately but without further a due here is another update. Please review at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Me**

"As I said before Natsuki it is tradition that a Kuga must be engaged at a certain age and seeing that you are at that age, it is inevitable" answers her majesty trying hard to calm her granddaughter down but is failing miserably.

"I will do no such thing!" yells the raven haired for the 50th time.

"Natsu-

"No! Gran, I repeat I will do no such thing!" yells the raven haired beauty once again.

"Natsuki this is not for you to decide."

"You are the inheritor to the Kuga throne Natsuki; therefore you must do as I say."

"Not for me to decide?!... Not for me to decide!" Natsuki started to pace around the room angrily, if the floors weren't tiles her majesty was pretty sure that Natsuki would have successfully started a fire with all the pacing she was doing.

"I'm the one that has to announce a fiancé not you!

I'm the one that has to smile like I want this not you!

I'm the one that has to eventually marry the person I choose tonight **not** you Gran!"

"And you think it's not for me to decide" says the raven haired heatedly.

Her majesty sighs and sits on the nearby leather couch. This is gonna be a long night.

"Natsuki it's not as bad as you make it sound." says her majesty tiredly.

"Not bad? Hell, you've got that right because this is not even close to bad it's a nightmare!" retorts the raven haired.

"And I'm not saying I will but if I did choose to accept, I don't even know who to pick for a fiancé, I hardly know anyone."

Perking up with the slight bit of hope her majesty stands up walking over to the raven haired.

"You have a variety to choose from Natsuki, most of the people inside the ball have very good backgrounds and are practically swooning for you. Although I would advice you to pick young Takeda, not only is he very rich and handsome but he's had a crush on you for ages."

Natsuki cringes at the sound of Takeda's name. She did not like him… at all. He was always trying to get her attention and he was very persistent at that. When she says persistent, she means persistent like a leech. He would follow her everywhere like a lost dog. To sum it up he was annoying like hell. She would have kicked his butt ages ago if it were not for her grandmother threatening to take away her bike if she did so.

"No! No! NO! **No way in hell!**" shouts the raven haired.

"Natsuki would you stop yelling like a maniac" says her majesty while holding her ears as if it was going to bleed.

"Natsuki it is done, your faith is sealed." replies her majesty giving off an air of authority.

"What makes you think I'm gonna do what you say" says the raven haired dangerously.

"Natsuki it is your duty." simply states the latter.

Before the raven haired had the chance to retort back her grandma spoke once again beating her to the punch.

"Your mother would not be very happy if you choose to refuse this; you would not only be letting the Kuga Corporation down but your _mother _and I as well."

"Do you want that Natsuki?" her majesty did not want to bring her mother up but Natsuki was giving her no choice.

Calming down the raven haired beauty answered "No…But-

"No buts Natsuki, I know this is hard for you, trust me I know, I too was in the same position before and that goes for your mother aswell."

"But it just can't be help Natsuki, but know this I love you Natsuki no matter what."

A moment of silence took place as the raven haired pondered on what to do.

She did not want a fiancé … but for her mother's sake…

"Fine, I will do as you say." says the raven haired beauty dejectedly.

* * *

'_Thud… thud'_ a loud bagging sound was once again heard causing the people to stop dancing and the chatting to die down. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen please be quite as her majesty has something important to announce" a rough voice said.

At those words the whole place went silent, even the faintest drop of water could be heard if it were to fall.

Coming out and descending down from the stairs once again was her majesty Caroline Kuga in all her glory followed by her beautiful granddaughter Natsuki Kuga.

All eyes were soon locked onto the two Kuga's.

"Good evening everyone, I hope you all enjoyed your time here. All of you look very beautiful and handsome this very night. I have talked to most of you tonight and I hope that we will keep contact in the future. Tonight is very special night because … Tonight my granddaughter Kuga Natsuki heir to the Kuga throne will announce her chosen fiancé this very night and that person is amongst one of you as we speak." says her majesty powerfully.

The crowd gasps and then cheered. Applauses thundered all around the hall.

Looking around the raven haired noticed everyone getting excited and talking amongst each other. She could not help but grimaced at the thought of whom she had chosen as her fiancé.

Scanning the crowd she saw him wearing a black suit with white tie, he was grinning side to side, 'Gran must have gone ahead and told him he was the one' thought the raven haired. She felt like gagging at this very moment.

* * *

Amongst the crowd, a brunette beauty looked up at the raven haired in shock. She would have never guessed that the night would have lead up to this. Looking at the raven haired she saw a picture of calm and grace but she knew that there was more to it than meets the eye. 

Looking closely she saw Natsuki clenching her hands into a fist. Her eyes burning with a mix of rage and sadness, yep she was right the raven haired beauty did not want this at all.

For a second the two girls locked eyes, Blood red meeting Emerald eyes.

"Natsuki love, go ahead tell them who the lucky person is" whispered her majesty softly.

She takes one last glance at her grandmother and receives a nod of affirmation then back to the awaiting audience.

The whole room is silent; she can hear her own heart beating madly.

This is it; there is no turning back now. Taking a deep breath she begins…

"My fiancé that I have chosen is…."

Now or never.

"Is…

-

"**Me**" says a voice.

The crowd parts away slowly to reveal… a beautiful woman with Chocolate brown hair and blood red eyes, her face formed into a smirk.

Everyone gasps, their mouth hanging open and eyes bulging out of their sockets.

As the crowd parted the raven haired saw who had just said me out loud. She froze, shock written all over her face.

_Y-OU?!_

* * *

TBC 

Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, sorry for the late update but I've been very busy this month but without further a due here is another update. Please review at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Decision**

Everyone was closing and opening their mouths. They were speechless to say the least.

Natsuki on the other hand was not fairing better, she too was so shocked she couldn't even speak up and even if she did, she doubt words could even form from her mouth.

A few minutes of silence pass by; it was so silent that it would seem like there was no one in the room if one is to walk pass.

Enjoying the silence, the brunette beauty smiled and looked directly at the raven haired beauty, as if stating 'it's your move now'.

Red piercing through emerald eyes, they both share a moment.

Getting the message, the raven haired fixed herself up and gained back her composure.

Without loosing her eye contact with the brunette, the raven haired heiress started to walk slowly towards Shizuru.

The room is still silent, dozens of eyes following the raven haired beauty. No sound is heard other than the clicking noises of Natsuki's shoes.

Click…click…. Click…. Stop.

Now only an arms apart the raven haired beauty stretches her hand out to the brunette.

Gasps are heard.

Smirking, the brunette slowly lifts her hands up and places it on top of Natsuki's.

Perfect fit.

Natsuki takes a deep breath; she knew the ball was in her court now.

It was her move, hers alone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I Kuga Natsuki heir to the Kuga throne would all like you to meet Fujino Shizuru, my fiancé." says the raven haired confidently.

The hall was dead silent.

-

"What did you just say Natsuki?" finally voiced her majesty unbelievingly, breaking the silence. She still was in shock of what she had just heard.

"Gran - this – is - Shizuru - my - fiancé" replied the raven haired heiress, pronouncing each word slowly to exaggerate her point while pointing to the brunette goddess.

Silence once again filtered the room.

Her majesty frowned.

"Natsuki can I speak to you for a moment" stated her majesty commandingly.

Natsuki glances at the brunette beauty by her side, as if asking for her permission. The brunette just smiled and nodded.

A middle aged woman similar to Shizuru finally snapped out of her state of shock and looked over to her daughter.

"Shizuru could I speak to you for a second as well?" she said, it was more of a command rather than a question.

Shizuru glanced at her mother then at the raven haired beauty. She got the same nod and smile that she had given to Natsuki earlier.

"Okay Gran" stated Natsuki.

"Sure mother" replied Shizuru.

* * *

As soon as the four women left the whole room was bustling with whispers and talks of what had just taken place. 

Her majesty glanced at her granddaughter for about a minute without saying a word; she did not know what to say or do. To Natsuki it felt like an eternity. On the outside she looked calm and collected but really in the inside, the raven haired was scared shitless.

"Natsuki… "Finally, said her grandmother. After gathering her thoughts she came to a conclusion.

"You cannot choose that woman as your fiancé." stated hey majesty simply.

"Wh-at! Why not?" said the raven haired heatedly.

"You know why Natsuki! She's a... you need a husband not a wife"

"Well Gran, I remember you saying that I had to pick a fiancé, you never stated which gender! So I choose Shizuru!" yelled the raven haired.

Sigh "Natsuki…"

* * *

"Shizuru what was that?" 

"What was what mother?" replied the brunette, knowing full well what her mother had meant.

"Shizuru do not play games with me!" hissed the brunette's mother.

"What's this about you being the fiancé of the majesty's granddaughter?"

The brunette let out a small smile. "Well, what is there more to say mother? Other than Natsuki is now my fiancé."

"When you said you wanted to become **real** friends with her Shizuru, I didn't know that meant _become _her fiancé" bickered the older woman.

"Well I guess you do now mother."

"Shizuru! that girl might be rich but that doesn't mean I want you to marrry her!" hissed the brunette's mom.

The Brunette just smirked. She did not believe her mother for a second. She knew her mother was secretly thrilled about this turn of events. If she was to become Natsuki's partner, the Kuga's glory would be her glory too, meaning that her family would climb up the social ladder even more. Oh how she knew her mother all too well…

* * *

_Thud… thud _a loud banging noises echoed throughout the room causing everyone to stop what they are doing. 

"Ladies and gentlemen please be quiet, her majesty and acquaintance are about to come out." stated a horsed voice.

The raven haired beauty was firstly seen to come out, followed by a brunette. Both women are walking gracefully side by side then coming to a halt in front of the crowd.

Red eyes once again meeting emerald ones. They both give each other a small smile and turn to the audience while lacing their fingers together.

The raven haired looks at the crowd "As I said before I Natsuki Kuga choose Shizuru Fujino as my fiancé." says the raven haired confidently while tightening her grip on the brunette's hands. .

This time the crowd was not as silent as before. This time the audience went crazy with applauses and cheers. The crowd also could not help but swoon at the two gorgeous women in front of them.

Both women let out a smile of relief.

* * *

Everyone seemed to be in a joyful mood except a certain young man. 

He's face red with anger. How could he not be angry? The girl that was supposedly he's future wife has just announced her fiancé which was not** him** and a **girl** for that matter. He was so ecstatic before that he was to be engaged to the most gorgeous girl he had ever laid eyes on… and now it was all ruined.

"Stop!" loudly shouted the young man causing everyone to shut up.

He glances over to Natsuki, "You!" pointing his finger at the raven haired beauty. "You're supposed to be **my** fiancé not hers!"

The crowd started to whisper amongst each other.

The raven haired glared at him. Sigh, 'why does this always happen to me' she thought

"Says who?" replied Natsuki coldly.

His fist clenched. "Says your grandmother!" he turns his head to where the majesty stood next to the brunette's mother.

"Pardon me, but your majesty did you not come to me earlier and stated that Natsuki here was to be **my** fiancé?" he asked wittily.

Her majesty looked over to the young man. It was true she did come to him earlier this evening and give him the news. Natsuki did agree to finally accept him as her fiancé but never did she expect the turn of events tonight, she would have preferred him… but for Natsuki's sake…

Her majesty sighs, turns and faces her granddaughter

"It's your choice Natsuki "

The raven haired heiress was shocked by her Gran's declare. She smiled brightly at her grandmother while the latter gave her a small smile back.

She then turn's to face the young man in front of her and said with a smirk,

"Hmm... I changed my mind **Takeda**, Shizuru is now _my_ fiancé."

* * *

The party was coming to an end. The raven haired and brunette beauty spent most of their time answering questions about their engagement. Finally the questions soon died down as the party was coming to a halt. 

The brunette walked around the room looking for something. She was finally free from the prison of questions she was held in.

After a moment of searching she finally found what she was searching for… more like _whom_ she had been searching for.

Outside the balcony, the breeze was cold but soothing. A raven haired girl could be seen leaning against the railing deep in thought.

The brunette smiled at this. Natsuki could be so adorable without even trying not to mention stunning as hell.

"Penny for your thoughts?" said a soothing kyoto voice.

Natsuki slowly turns around not fazed by the latter's presence.

Their eyes lock together for the longest time…

Until the raven haired finally voiced out her thought.

-

"Why… are you helping me Shizuru?"

The brunette was caught off guard by the question.

"Natsuki…"

* * *

TB 

Thanks for reading, hoped you liked it. Tell me what you think and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, sorry for the late update, things have been really busy lately but without further a due here is another update. Please review at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Charming**

"Why… are you helping me Shizuru?"

The brunette was caught off guard by the question.

"Natsuki..."

The brunette beauty stood there frozen not knowing what to say or do. To be honest she didn't exactly know why she did what she did… but she did know that she had never felt like this before… _felt like what?_ thought the brunette.

"Ara ara, does Natsuki not want to be my fiancé, is that why she's asking?"

Shizuru turns her back to the raven haired beauty and started to make sobbing sounds. "Does Natsuki not want my help anymore…because I'm not good enough for her… fu fu fu"

The raven haired was shock. One moment she was asking a question and the next she has a crying Shizuru. She cursed herself for making the brunette beauty cry because of her.

"I- Its not that! I never said I didn't want your help! Its okay you don't have to answer me, just please stop crying." the raven haired said as she slowly made her way to the brunette and wrapped her slender arms around the brunette's small frame.

And just like that the question was forgotten… **for now.**

* * *

Inside the mansion was filled with expensive designs and furniture. The mansion was filled with butlers and maids walking around doing their daily routines. Cleaning, cooking, washing and so on. 

They tried to keep themselves busy with work, trying to avoid a particular room.

The said particular room held 2 occupants. One very tired and the other angry.

"I don't want to Gran!"

"Natsuki you are and that's final." said the majesty tiredly.

"But Gran I don't want to! You can't do this!" yelled the raven haired beauty still not giving up.

"Natsuki you are going to and that is final besides it's already been arranged."

With that her majesty walked gracefully out the door leaving an unsatisfied raven haired behind.

* * *

The sun was up and brightly shining, the weather was neither too cold nor hot. It was just the right temperature. Many would consider today to be a great day. 

Unfortunately, Many did not include a certain raven haired beauty.

"Stupid day" muttered the cobalt haired girl as she drove by the busy street on her expensive looking motor bike.

Yep, indeed she was not happy.

She frowned.

How can she be? When she is forced to go to a new school **unwillingly.**

Her Gran's words still fresh in her mind from last night.

'_Blah blah blah, you are to attend a new school, blah blah blah, you chose a fiancé you hardly know blah blah blah. This way you two can get to know each other more. Blah blah blah Natsuki no buts it's settled.'_

The cobalt haired girl sighed. 'Great, just great' she thought.

She took a right turn and was greeted by the sight of her new school.

It was …big. Big would be understatement, the school was huge just like her old school. The school practically screams out 'school for the rich'.

* * *

Kids of all ages could be seen walking or just sitting around the parking lot. Most kids stayed in the parking lot just to chill and talk with their friends. It was like the unofficial hangout zone for the students before class would begin. 

Everyone was minding their own business when a certain noise sparked their attention.

_Broom broom broom_

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at the intruder intrigued.

The noise died down.

What they saw took their breath away.

Literally.

The raven haired took off her helmet revealing her unbelievably gorgeous face, her silk midnight tresses being blown back by the wind, making her more gorgeous if possible.

Placing her helmet down, the cobalt haired beauty jumped of her bike, gracefully landing on the ground.

Natsuki stood there with her bag in hand. Her uniform consist of a short skirt, black knee height socks, tight fitting shirt with a loose tie and a small vest.

The raven haired heiress looked drop dead gorgeous to say the least.

All around, students had their mouths open and eyes bulging out. Everyone could not help themselves but swoon over this goddess in front of them.

Unfazed by their reaction, the cobalt haired beauty walked right past everyone without a care in the world neither acknowledging the attention she received.

Natsuki cringed. You can say she was used to this. Back in her old school everyone admired and swooned over her. They would always follow her and try to charm her. Thinking back, again Natsuki cringes remebering their lame attempts. 'Stupid people' she thought.

All eyes glued to her retreating back.

* * *

"Stupid office, they should at least have arrows pointing to the direction of it, not just some stupid map with stupid small writing of office written on It.!" grumbled the raven haired. 

Natsuki walked helplessly around the school looking for the office. If one was to see her now they would think she looked like a lost puppy trying to find its home.

On her way there she heard screaming and yelling.

"No! S-top! Teshika! I said No!"

Looking around she spotted the cause of the noises.

A pretty blonde was being held by a tall looking guy with dark hair. Looking closer she could see him grasping the blonde's wrist way too tight for comfort. Their mouth seemed to be moving but from the distance she's from she could not hear what they were saying.

Deciding to check what the fuss was all about, she moved a little closer, not too close to be seen but close enough to be able to hear clearly of what was being said.

"Takeshi let go of me!"

"Oh, come on babe go out with me tonight." growled the guy with dark hair.

"Takeshi! I said no I'm not interested! Let go you're hurting me!" fear dripped from the blonde's voice, her eyes starting to get watery.

'Oh, damn girls and their tears' thought Natsuki.

"Oh! Com-

Before he could finish his sentence, he was punched hard on the face causing him to fall down.

"Shit men!" the guy named Takeshi stood up and was about to beat the crap of whom ever just punched him when he came face to face with the raven haired girl.

He stopped dead on his tracks. This girl was absolutely beautiful.

But he was soon brought back when he felt a huge jolt of pain from his arm.

"Ahhh! What the fu- let go!" cried the boy in pain.

Emerald cold eyes locked onto his brown ones.

"The lady said no." she said coldly.

Natsuki twisted the arm harder.

"ahhhh! Stop!" the boy was in extreme pain now.

"Apologies"

"What?"

"Apologies to her." said the cobalt haired beauty angrily.

"Wh- Noo!"

"Now!" yelled the cobalt haired girl as she twisted his arm even further.

"Ahh! Stop! O-kay okay!"

He looked at the blonde girl with tears in her eyes and paused.

"S-so-rrry" he muttered defeated.

Not fully satisfied yet, Natsuki faced the hurt boy.

"You still going to bother her?" she asked venom dripping on every word.

"N-no, n-ever again."

Letting go of he's arm, she pushed him away and glared at his retreating back.

She let out a sight then glanced at the girl beside her.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a much softer tone of voice.

"F-fine… T-hank y-ou for what u did ju-st then" stuttered the blonde with a deep red colored blush on her face. She too had realised how beautiful this girl was.

"No problem, I'm pretty sure he won't give you anymore trouble." assured Natsuki.

"Well then I'm off"

With that the raven haired gave her a small nod and walked away.

The blonde could only stare in awe of the retreating figure.

* * *

Neither Natsuki nor the blonde girl knew this but behind a building a beautiful brunette with ruby like eyes had seen the whole thing. 

The brunette smirked.

'Very charming my Natsuki'

* * *

TBC 

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think and please review!


End file.
